The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Jacabiaxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia is a product of a mutation induction breeding program conducted in Skibby, Denmark. The objective of the program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having interesting bract and leaf display, desirable bract and foliage color and form, strong and freely branching stems and good post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated by exposign unrooted cuttings of the commercial Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar 490, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825, to gamma-ray radiation. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected in December, 1995 in Encinitas, Calif. The selection of this plant was based on its unique bract shape.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Jacabiaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Jacabiaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Unique narrowly ovate red-colored bracts that are held somewhat upright.
2. Unique narrowly ovate dark green leaves.
3. Compact plant habit and short internodes.
4. Late flowering, response time about 10 weeks.
5. Excellent postproduction longevity.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the parent cultivar, 490, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia are shorter, more compact and less vigorous than plants of xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia are not as freely branching as plans of xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99.
3. Leaves of the new Poinsettia are smaller, narrower, more acuminate and lighter green than leaves of xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99.
4. Petioles of the new Poinsettia are shorter than petioles of xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99.
5. Plants of the new Poinsettia have much smaller inflorescences than plants of xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99.
6. Bracts of the new Poinsettia are more upright, smaller, narrower and more acuminate than bracts of xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99.
7. Bract color of the new Poinsettia is more crimson than bract color xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99.
8. Plants of the new Poinsettia flower about 10 to 14 days later than plants of xe2x80x98490xe2x80x99.